SDMI Screw up
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What happens when an accident with Freds trap in the first episode knocks Velmas glasses off just before the 'slime' hit her in the eyes, permanetly blinding her? Will she still be able to cope with the mystery solving, a new relationship, and a family 'curse? Femslash and a new and unseen pairing. Velma/?. Velma has a mate! M for some language and future lemons. bashings maybe.
1. The accident and the mate pull

**Scooby Doo MI AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and this is based on the thought of what might have happened if Velmas glasses fell off during the Slime Mutant fiasco and she ended up with some of the cocoon stuff hitting her bare eyes? And what's this about a family 'curse'?)**

"My glasses!" Velma Dinkley said as her glasses fell off just before a monster known as the Slime Mutant cocooned her, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby to a cage that had fallen around them when Fred trap hadn't worked.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" Velma yelled clutching her eyes in pain when some of the slime had hit them while they were wide open and without her glasses to protect them.

"Don't worry Velma it's just a little Fruitmeirs." Shaggy said as Scooby ate himself and Velma free, Fred and Shaggy already eating themselves free.

"It burns like a –"Here Velma trailed off into a string of curse words that left even the slime mutant blushing ten shades of red through his mask.

"Let's trap the Slime Mutant and then we can worry about Velma." Fred said not knowing that he sounded like an inconsiderate jerk right then. Scooby helped Velma up through the hole to Fruitmeirs before the three humans and one dog cocooned the monster that was focused on Daphne to the wall.

"Just what is going on here!?" Sheriff Stone asks slamming the door to Fruitmeirs open. After taking a moment to explain what had happened and unmasking Professor Raffalo as the Slime Mutant Franklin Fruitmeir was alarmed at hearing that some of the desert had gotten into Velmas eyes.

"We need to get her to the hospital immediately. Fruitmeirs can cause permanent damage to the eyes if it touches them." Fruitmeir said causing all of them to look alarmed.

"Deputy Bucky can take Raffalo into custody. If what balloon boy said is true then the fastest way to get you to the hospital would be in a police cruiser. Get in!" Bronson Stones orders half pushing, half throwing Velma into the back of his police car while Daphne slides in beside her to offer support.

"My sister, Daisy, is a doctor. I'll call her and get her to meet us at the front entrance." Daphne said wrapping one arm around her friends' shoulders while her free hand pulled out her cell phone and hit one of the buttons.

"Daisy? It's Daphne. Listen to me before you hang up! Me and my friends were investigating the Slime Mutant and found him in the old Crystal Cove mines. My friend, Velma, lost her glasses and was hit in the eyes with some of the slime which turns out to be Fruitmeirs dessert. Right now she can't seem to see anything. We're speeding towards the hospital in the back of Sheriff Stones' car. I don't care if you don't like me at all Daisy, but I need you to help Velma. We'll be out front in a moment. Thanks… big sis." Daphne said into her phone rapidly, with a small relieved smile stealing across her face near the end of the call. Sure enough when the police car pulled up in front of the hospital entrance, going well over the speed limit, an older version of Daphne wearing a doctors coat and stethoscope was waiting for them with a couple of other doctors and a gurney.

"Get her on here quickly! We need to do a thorough cleaning and examination of her eyes otherwise they might not be savable." One of Daphnes older sisters, Daisy, ordered quickly and professionally while helping a weak and staggering Velma from the car and onto the gurney.

"Go to sleep for now kiddo. It'll make this easier for us and you." Daisy said soothingly to the auburn haired girl that could barely keep herself from passing out. Not a moment after these words were said was Velma out like a light on the gurney that was being barreled down the hospital halls and into an emergency room.

Ten minutes later.

"What's going on babies? Is everyone alright? I got a call from the hospital and got here as soon as I could!" Radio DJ Angel Dynamite asks her voice nearly hysterical with worry as she rushed over to the four members of the new Mystery Incorporated that was waiting in the hallway of the emergency room Velma was in.

"Where's Vel- No! Don't tell me she's in _there_!" Angel said stopping short when she realized that one of the gang members was missing, a look of terror crossing her face as she pointed towards the doors to the emergency room.

"What happened?!" Angel asks idly noticing the parents, and older siblings in Daphnes case, rushing up behind her just as Daphne nodded sadly.

"What's going on?! We got a call from the hospital saying that Daisy was working on someone we knew in the Emergency Room!" One of Daphnes other older sisters, this one an astronaut, asks skidding to a stop in front of the three teenagers and one dog, as well as the Sheriff and Mayor who were standing off to the side looking oddly serious for once.

"You're not hurt are you, baby sis?" Another Blake sister, this one a military woman, asks, kneeling in front of her youngest sister and proceeding to look her over for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine Delilah. Just a few bruises from a fall or two. It's not me we should be worried about though." Daphne said staring down at her hands and hardly even glancing at her military sister, who always seemed to care more about her than the others or even her own parents did.

"Velma's the one in the emergency room?" Delilah asks, knowing that if it were Fred then Daphne would be hysterical and if it were Shaggy or Scooby she would be blabbering on about something or another add that to the fact that Velma was the only one of the gang missing and it was pretty obvious to the military woman who practically raised her mystery solving sister.

"Yeah. The Slime Mutant, who turned out to be Professor Raffalo trying to rob the bank, was actually made of Fruitmeirs dessert and her glasses fell off when one of Fred's traps went wrong. The dessert got into her eyes and she was hardly able to stand on her own by the time we got here. Daisy's working on her now to try and save as much of Velmas eyes as she can." Daphne said before latching onto her sister, needing the comfort that the military woman always gave her without question or hesitance.

"Her eyes weren't very strong to begin with but with the chemicals in the dessert added to them…it'll take a miracle or a heck of a lotta luck for her eyes to be salvage able." Angel said more to herself than to those around her as she sank into an empty chair near the rest of the Mystery Incorporated gang. Mrs. Dinkley looked close to tears at this and Mr. Dinkley was doing his best to console her while the other parents and siblings were trying to console their children, except Mr. and Mrs. Blake who were just standing there not seeming to care about anything but if you looked closer you could see that Mrs. Blake was worried but didn't want to show it. In their place the other Blake siblings were trying to console their youngest sister, Delilah doing the best job of it as she hugged her sister and stroked her long red hair soothingly. Around twenty minutes later the Emergency Room light went off and Daisy walked out with a grim look on her face.

"Is the baby doll alright?!" Angel asks jumping to her feet worried the moment she saw the doctor, not really noticing that the Dinkleys were whispering frantically to one another and glancing at her every so often until the red haired doctor came out of the room.

"We managed to keep the chemicals in the dessert from killing her but it was a close call. Her eyes are far beyond repair and there is no hope at all for to be able to ever see again. That's not all though." Dr. Blake said when everyone began to whisper to one another worriedly.

"The chemicals in the dessert managed to affect her brain and DNA. We managed to stop it before it did anything truly harmful to the poor girl but it did alter her appearance slightly and she may awaken some…strange abilities." Dr. Blake said adding this last part hesitantly as she looked at everyone in the waiting room warily before continuing on at a nod from Mrs. Dinkley.

"Her hair now has a slight glow to it and has a few green streaks and her skin has a slightly green tint as well as a slightly mystical glow to it. As for her brain. It seems that the chemicals unlocked several different brain cells that are normally never used." Dr. Blake said confusing everyone without exception.

"Allow me to give you a small lesson on the human brain so you can understand what I'm saying better. You see. At any given point in time a person only uses two percent of their total brain power max. Before the operations we discovered that for some reason Velma uses up to four percent at any given moment, making her twice as smart as most people are. When the chemicals in Fruitmeirs dessert got to her brain they unlocked even more of her brain power, bringing her total brain usage up from four percent to anywhere between twelve to eighteen percent, making her three to four times smarter than before and also unlocking some mental powers. From what we could see she seems to have at least mild telekinesis and pyrokinesis, there may be more powers waiting to be unlocked seeing as her brain power could increase after she awakens or as she grows older. Any other mental powers could be awakened if she is in a very stressful situation or in a life-or-death situation. One power we've already noticed for sure is an accelerated healing rate. With how fast she's healing now it would only take approximately ten minutes of doing nothing for broken bones and injured internal organs to be completely healed." Dr. Blake said trying to dumb it down as much as she could for the not so smart people in the waiting room.

"When can we see her?" Angel asks not really caring about any of this as long as Velma was alright.

"Well…I suppose that it couldn't hurt to let you all see her now since she will be waking any second now due to her healing factor. But only people in groups up to three can visit her, no more than that at any given time. After the first three people come out then three more can go in but that's it!" Dr. Blake said sternly after thinking it over for a moment

"Thank you. Angel? Why don't you come see her with us?" Mrs. Dinkley asks although the look in her eyes didn't really give the DJ a choice in the matter.

_ 'Crap! She must've figured out that I fell in love with the baby doll and wants to confront me about it. She'll have me crucified for being a pedophile.' _Angel thought worriedly as she saw the look in the Dinkley matrons eyes just before they walked into the hospital room.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Dinkley asks rushing to her awake daughters side and grabbing her hand gently.

"Mama? I'm fine but why do I feel a pull?" Velma asks turning her milky and unseeing eyes towards where her mom's voice was coming from.

"It might be because you were in a near death situation and your mate is nearby, which would make our families spell act up. Where is the pull coming from sweetie?" Mrs. Dinkley asks exchanging glances with her husband while Velma pointed her free hand right at Angel, who was confused and shocked.

"From right there. Now the pull is moving towards the left. Is anyone with you mama?" Velma asks her finger following Angel when the radio DJ moved around as if trying to get out from under Velmas finger.

"Well sweetie. Your father's here and, if you're right then, so is your mate." Mrs. Dinkley said squeezing her daughters hand gently while Velma looked happy at the last part.

"Really mama? My mate is here too? Who is it? Is it someone I know?" Velma asks excitedly as she finally stopped pointing when her dad grabbed her hand.

"Yes sweetie, your mate is here, yes you know her and why don't I let her tell you who she is? Why don't you come over here and hold her hand and let her know who you are?" Mrs. Dinkley said at first to Velma and then to Angel who was still shocked and confused. Angel merely nodded and took the place of Mr. Dinkley as she gently grabbed Velmas hand. Velma furrowed her brow for a moment before her eyes seemed to light up even though they were still milky white.

"Angel?! You're my mate? I knew there was a reason I liked you so much!" Velma said grinning happily after she held Angels hand for a moment.

"Yeah baby doll. I guess I am your mate." Angel said smiling at the now blind girl as she leaned forward and kissed said blind girls cheek softly, causing Velma to blush and giggle while Mrs. and Mr. Dinkley looked torn between amusement and beating Angel to a pulp.

"No kissing until you're my age." Mrs. Dinkley said causing Angel to jump since she had forgotten about them while Velma giggled at her mom's mock angry voice.

"Yes ma'am." Angel said obediently not feeling up to pissing the woman off right now. This caused Velma to dissolve into giggles, which caused a smile to tug its way onto Angel's lips.

"C'mon Angel. We should let the others spend a few minutes with her before you monopolize her so that the two of you could get to know each other better." Mrs. Dinkley said smiling at the sound of her daughter giggling, she hadn't heard that sound since Velma was a small child.

"Alright. I'll be back in just a little while baby. I promise." Angel said kissing Velmas forehead on instinct more than anything else, which earned a beaming look from Velma while her parents were once again torn between yelling at Angel and smiling at their daughter.


	2. hospital, leaving, and reporters

**Scooby Doo MI AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: see last chapter.)**

"Babypop? What happened? When Shaggy, Freddie, and Daph came out Daph had slapped both of the boys before Freddie decked Shaggy." Angel asked Velma as she walked back into the hospital room after the others had left.

"Me and Shaggy had been dating in secret for a few weeks but he told me that he couldn't date a blind person with freaky powers and then when Daphne began beating him with her purse he told her about how Fred was being his usual tactless self-back in the cave after I had gotten hit with the Fruitmeirs." Velma explained, using the feel of the mate bond to look in Angel's general direction while the sassy woman looked pissed but fought it down so that she wouldn't scare Velma.

"Don't worry Babypop. It's his loss for not seeing you for the truly beautiful and unique girl you are. You're not even close to freaky. In fact…you're the one person I know who is far from being freaky." Angel said not even noticing the new pet name that she had pretty much given Velma without knowing it.

"Thanks Angel. I guess I needed to hear that." Velma said smiling in Angels general direction, her unseeing eyes not detecting the smile Angel was sending back at her.

"Not a problem Babypop. Daphnes sister said that you would need to stay here another week for observation but then you would be free to go." Angel said smiling as she held one of Velma's hands in both of her own.

"Does that mean that I have to eat hospital food?" Velma asked her unseeing eyes widening in horror and causing Angel to try and smother her laughter unsuccessfully.

"Nah Babypop. I'll bring ya something ta eat every day until ya get outta here." Angel promised doing her honest best to keep the mirth out of her voice while Velma beamed at where she knew Angel to be from the mate pull.

"Thanks Angel. If school food is bad then I don't want to know how bad Hospital food will be." Velma said beaming at the woman with the afro hairdo.

"Not a problem Babypop. Did you know that Daphnes sister recommended that you get a blind Seeing Eye dog and Scooby volunteered?" Angel asked smiling softly at the younger girl who honestly looked shocked at this.

"I didn't know that. Why would Scooby volunteer himself for me? We aren't exactly best friend." Velma said sounding confused and shocked at the same time.

"I don't know Babypop. Scooby must've felt bad about how Shaggy behaved and wanted to help you." Angel said taking the younger girls hand in her own and rubbing her thumb across the knuckles soothingly.

"I see. What should we talk about now Angel?" Velma asked not knowing how to behave around the older woman now that they were mates but she did enjoy the way Angel was caressing her knuckles.

"Well how about I tell you about my past and then we'll see what happens from there?" Angel said earning an affirmative nod from Velma before beginning to tell the younger girl about how the afro haired woman had been a mystery solver herself and how Angel was just an alias. That was how the two women spent the rest of the night, just talking about their past, asking each other questions and just getting used to their new relationship all around.

When it came for Velma to get out of the hospital one week later, Scooby was already comfortable in his new harness and ready to help Velma in whatever way he could.

"Hey Babypop. You're parents are still blind proofing your house so you'll have to stay with me at the station for a little while. That okay with ya?" Angel, formerly known as Cassidy Williams, asked as she stood next to Velma just outside of Velmas hospital room, not worried about Scooby being there since he already knew about their relationship and promised to keep it a secret.

"That's perfectly fine with me, Angel." Velma said smiling unseeingly in Angels general direction as Scooby gently lead her towards the elevators.

"What the-?" Angel cut herself off when she saw all the flashing lights of the reporters of Crystal Cove, as well as a few tourists.

"Angel? Is something wrong?" Velma asked looking around curiously although she couldn't see anything she could hear a few shutters of a camera going off.

"Nah. Just a couple of reporters and tourists, Vel. Just ignore them and let's get you out of here." Angel said smiling softly at her younger mate before turning and glaring at all of the reporters as she and Scooby lead Velma towards a car that was awaiting them. The reporters that were about to surge forward and bombard Velma with questions stopped in their tracks at Angels glare and backed up until they were a respectful distance away.

"Ms. Dinkley! Are you planning to give up mystery solving now that you're blind?" One reporter yelled out towards the blind girl who was being gently guided towards Mrs. Dinkely's car by Scooby and Angel.

"Why would I give it up? I can use my other senses, that are better than normal humans now, to help myself and my friends solve mysteries." Velma asked turning to look in the reporters general direction curiously.

"Why are you and your friends so determined to solve mysteries when it's what our town is built off of?" Another reporter called out to the young teen who merely looked in their direction flatly.

"Because, usually, by solving the mysteries we're saving the town from something bad happening. Take the recent Slime Mutant fiasco for instance. Did you know that if my friends and I hadn't stopped him, he would have robbed Crystal Cove Bank? By stopping the Slime Mutant my friends and I have kept the town from being robbed, sure it'll cause a few dollars to be lost because the tourists would have liked to see the Slime Mutant but which would you rather have? The bank and all money in it intact or a few dollars?" Velma asked logically causing the townsfolk to stop and think about that and the rest of the cases they knew about that the kids had solved.

"Even without your sight you and your friends will continue to solve mysteries because it'll save the town?" Another reporter asked startled, they had never seen it like that before. To the adults it had always seemed as if the teenage mystery solvers were just costing the town money by stopping the masked crusaders. Now they knew that by stopping the masked menaces the kids were really saving the town from something horrible. That sudden revelation left a bitter-sweet taste in the reporters mouths.

"Of course. This place is our home as much as it is to the older generations. We just want answers and to protect it. Is that so wrong?" Velma asked smiling at all of them beautifully before she was ushered into the car by Angel and the group was driven towards the radio station leaving behind a group of startled and blushing reporters. Velma was beautiful when she smiled and with her slightly green skin and hair and milky eyes, she looked very exotic and gorgeous.

"You keep smiling at everyone like that and I'll have to beat the whole town off of you with a tree trunk!" Angel groaned jokingly as she rode in the car beside Velma with Mrs. Dinkley chuckling as she drove.


	3. Gatorsburg and small kiss

**Scooby Doo MI AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: see last chapter.)**

It was a few weeks later and the entire gang, plus Angel, were at Freds house just lounging around as it rained outside.

"I'm so bored." Shaggy complained plopping down in a couch and steadily looking anywhere but at Velma or Daphne. Anytime he came within three feet of Velma Scooby would growl at him for some reason and Angel would glare at him something fierce.

"Fred I think I've read every magazine in your house." Daphne complained next as she idly shifted through some magazines while Fred was working on some kind of trap near his front door. Daphne suddenly caught glimpse of a magazine shoved into the middle of the couch, between the two cushions, and reached for it curiously.

"What's this?" Daphne asked causing Fred's head to shoot up only to see the magazine already in Daphnes hands. Angel snickered and whispered something in Velmas ear that had her snickering when Fred flew over the couch as he tried to take the magazine from Daphne.

"Trap Weekly? Freddie!" Daphne said sounding as if Fred had been reading a dirty magazine.

"I-I read it for the articles. In fact. It's where I got the idea for this beauty!" Fred said taking the magazine from Daphne sheepishly and pointing towards the trap he had set outside his front door.

"Can I look through your eyes for a minute Angel?" Velma asked her mate curiously, wondering what Fred had set up near his front door.

"Sure thang Babypop." Angel said smiling at her mate, a few days ago they had learned that if Velma concentrated then she would be able to see through someone else's eyes but she never did so without permission. A green glow entered Angel's eyes showing that Velma was looking through them towards the front door where Fred's trap was set.

"Who do you expect to trap outside your front door?" Velma asked smirking slightly when she felt the mind of some guy walking towards the front door just as she finished talking.

"Let's find out." Fred said putting down the magazine and rushing to his front door to see who he had caught.

"Err. I've got a package for a 'Fred Jones'." The poor delivery man said causing Angel and Velma to laugh slightly.

"You trapped the delivery man. Nice Fred." Velma said laughing as Fred took the package from the man and shut the door.

"That's gotta hurt." Angel said trying her best to hide her snickers when Fred released the trapping mechanism which made the poor delivery man to fall with a loud 'oomph'.

"What is it?" Velma asked curiously since she had stopped looking through Angel's eyes once she had seen the trap.

"Like, I think it's a box." Shaggy said trying to be funny as lightning flashed outside causing the others to give him deadpanned looks.

"It's from Mr. E. Saved this for a rainy day. Enjoy." Daphne said taking the small pink envelope on top of the Styrofoam packaging and gasping when she opened it, revealing the stamp with the E on it.

"Mr. E gives me the creeps." Velma said rubbing her shoulders slightly to get rid of the goosebumps she always got whenever Mr. E was mentioned. Angel immediately wrapped an arm around Velmas shoulder to try and sooth the teens goosebumps and no one even glanced at them. The others knew that Velma had been closest with Angel even before the accident and now she was nearly inseparable from the radio DJ.

"Ooh cute purse." Daphne said reaching to grab the green scale patterned purse that Fred had pulled out of the box, Fred quickly holding it out of her zone of reach and causing Angel to grab it with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Focus Baby." Angel said causing Daphne to settle down somewhat while Fred saw the label on the back of the purse.

"Check it out. 100% pure alligator made in Gatorsburg." Fred read off of the label causing Angel's eyebrows to shoot up, Gatorsburg was a ghost town when she was a kid and she doubted that it had changed at all over the year.

"Gatorsburg?" Shaggy asked gulping slightly in fear although the other ignored him.

"But that's impossible. Gatorsburg hasn't manufactured gator products in years." Daphne said being the fashion knowledgeable one of the group and therefor she would have known if Gatorsburg had started manufacturing gator products again.

"Not since the Gator Mines dried up." Velma agreed, having looked it up a few months ago for an essay that had to do in history class when covering gator related history.

"Gator mines?" Shaggy gulped again as the lightning flashed outside, causing him to jump while Scooby was sniffing the purse as Velma gave him a brief history on Gatorsburg history.

"Ohhh. Smells new." Scooby said causing Fred to smile and rub his hands together.

"Gang. Looks like we have ourselves a mystery." Fred said causing all but Shaggy and Scooby to smile. Scooby may have gotten over most of his fear since he had to help Velma now but he was still getting used to liking the fear and mysteries, he was nowhere near as bad as he used to be though.

"Oh sweet Christmas finally!" Velma cried playfully causing Angel to laugh as the gang rushed towards the door, Angel and Scooby guiding Velma towards it a little ways behind the other three who were caught in Freds trap.

A few minutes later and the Mystery Machine was roaring towards Gatorsburg after Angel had stopped snickering at Shaggy's plight long enough to get him, Fred, and Daphne down from Freds trap. Although Velma hadn't helped when she practically begged to see the gang caught in the trap through Angels eyes and then proceeded to laugh like hell when Angel agreed.

"I'm only sensing three people in the town besides us." Velma commented in confusion when the gang arrived in Gatorsburg and got out to search for clues. Scooby had, reluctantly and only after confirming with Velma that it was alright, gone after Shaggy to 'investigate' Gatorburger while Fred and Daphne were searching near a gas station a ways away. That had left Angel and Velma to investigate wherever it is they wanted to search for clues.

"Hey Babypop? Mind if I ask ya a question?" Angel asked smiling as she lead her mate towards where Velma had sensed someone at but they found nothing, other than a nice secluded spot where they could talk without anyone overhearing them.

"What is it Angel?" Velma asked tilting her head towards her mate's general direction curiously and causing Angel to tweak her nose playfully.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Angel' when we're alone instead of 'Cassidy'?" Angel asked curiously, wondering about that ever since she had told Velma about her real name.

"Because to me you are an Angel. You're my Angel." Velma said blushing slightly as she turned her unseeing eyes away from Angel who grinned at this. Angel was about to kiss the top of Velmas forehead when Velma tilted her head up to ask Angel something causing their lips to accidently meet. Angel and Velma both froze as they felt their lips connect but they didn't pull away, it felt nice to both of them.

"C'mon gang! There's nothing to trap here!" Fred yelled for his friends, breaking Angel and Velma from their stupors and causing them both to blush lightly before Angel led Velma back towards the van and the rest of the gang.

"We can talk 'bout that later baby." Angel whispered into Velmas ear as she helped the exotic looking girl into the van, causing Velma to nod ever so slightly in agreement.

"Huh. That's strange." Fred said as he turned the key in the ignition only for them to hear a click sound instead of the engine starting. Fred got out and popped the hood before looking into it with a flashlight as Daphne climbed out to stand next to him with Angel and Velma not to far behind.

"Can you tell what the problem is?" Daphne asked without even glancing underneath the open hood to see what it might be herself.

"See that hole there? That should be an engine." Fred said bluntly to Daphne while Velma, through Angel's eyes, looked towards where the engine should be only to see nothing.


	4. small explanation and kicks

**Scooby Doo MI AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: see last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_"See that hole there? That should be an engine." Fred said bluntly to Daphne while Velma, through Angel's eyes, looked towards where the engine should be only to see nothing._

_Now:_

"So…we kissed. Like on the lips kissed?" Velma asked shyly when Daphne left to go talk to Fred while Shaggy had snuck out of the hotel to check on Scooby, who hadn't been allowed in despite being a blind seeing eye dog.

"Yeah. I meant to kiss ya on the forehead but I certainly didn't mind kissing ya lips, Babypop." Angel says hesitantly wrapping her arms around Velmas shoulders but beaming slightly when Velma snuggled closer instinctively.

"I didn't mind it either. It felt…nice. I liked it." Velma admitted shyly and smiling when Angel kissed her cheek.

"I liked it too Babypop. I just want to take things a little slow due to the age difference and all." Angel admitted causing Velma to hug her lightly.

"I don't mind the age difference. I mean. I'm almost seventeen and you're in what? You're late twenties at the most?" Velma asked snuggling closer to her mate, she really didn't care about the age difference. Due to the family 'curse', the Dinkley women could live to be into their hundreds unless someone murdered them. With that much of a life ahead what was a few year age difference?

"I was late teens and early twenties when you were born Babypop. I'm in my thirties now." Angel corrected automatically, although she wouldn't have minded being the same age as Velma if only to make things a little easier on them.

"So? Dinkley women and their mates can live well into their hundreds unless murdered. Our bodies tend to age slower than normal women and sometimes even reverse our aging. It's part of the family 'curse'." Velma said shrugging, it still wasn't that large of an age difference in the eyes of her and her family.

"Doesn't sound like much of a curse to me." Angel commented idly as her mind raced, how was any of this possible. She knew it was true as she had noticed her body getting slightly younger lately and she could feel the mate bond connecting her to Velma but she just couldn't believe it.

"I know. We call it a curse to keep others from trying to force themselves on Dinkley women just to preserve their lives or their family lines." Velma admitted while Angel held her closer, nearly growling at the thought of someone trying to force themselves upon _her_ Velma.

"Well you don't have to worry about anyone forcing themselves upon you. You're mine and I get very protective and possessive." Angel said causing Velma to smile slightly and lean forward slightly. Angel leaned forward as well and was about to kiss Velmas lips when the door was busted open and Scooby jumped on Velma, knocking her and Angel to the floor as Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy ran into the room.

"What's going on babies?" Angel asked as Scooby got off of them and she helped Velma stand.

"Gator People!" Daphne nearly screamed causing Velma and Angel to blink.

"Come again?" Velma asked blinking her unseeing eyes as she turned towards her friends voice.

"Shh." Fred said with his shoulder pressed to the door, causing everyone to freeze and Velma to begin to reach out with her powers.

"I think they're gone." Fred said after a moment before the light burned out, throwing the room into darkness. Shaggy nearly screamed when a Gator Person broke through the glass, only to be hit upside it's head with the curtain rod courtesy of Velma.

"Head for the door! There's another one in the bathroom and one right below the floor!" Velma called to her friends who all listened to her and ran for the door, Angel picking Velma up so that the orange wearing girl didn't trip on anything. The gator person under the floor boards shot upwards and grabbed Angel by the ankle, causing her to shout out in surprise.

"Let go ya overgrown lizard!" Angel yelled slamming her other foot into the Gator Man's head while Velma hit him with a telepathic blast that left him dizzy and disoriented as hell.

"Who are you calling a lizard?" The other Gator Man said in a hissing voice.

"You!" Angel shot back as she followed the others with Velma in her arms. She didn't want the younger girl to trip and fall down the stairs or anything like that as they were running, that and cause she liked the feeling of Velma in her arms.

"They're trying to get us out of town. And seriously? There are only three people in Gatorsburg besides us. Do we need to ask who they are?" Velma asked as the group ran towards the 'broken' Mystery Machine.

"Babypop's got a good point. So instead of wasting time figuring out what they're up to, I'm just gonna beat it out of them the old fashioned way." Angel said gently putting Velma on her feet and turning to deal with the two Gator People that came after them.

"The other one is dizzy and disoriented so he's outta the fight. You take the boy while I deal with the woman?" Velma asked as she felt the two Gators minds rapidly approaching.

"Works for me." Angel said cracking her knuckles and punching the Gator Boy the moment he got close enough and tried to attack her.

"Done. I even know what they're up to." Velma said smiling brightly when she used her telekinesis to hoist the Gator Woman into the air by her ankles and suspend her there.

"Nice. You got super powers to back you up though. I prefer settling things this way instead." Angel said when the Gator Boy tried to stand up and attack her again, only to be knocked flat out by a harsh kick to his head by the sassy woman.

"You leave my son alone!" The Gator woman yelled to the DJ who held her hands up placating.

"Look lady. I didn't wanna hurt your kid but he's after me and my friends so all I did was knock him out for a few minutes. He shouldn't have a concussion or anything." Angel said placatingly while the other Gator Man managed to make it outside only to conk out on the porch.

"I really don't like the sound of this Mr. E character." Velma said after the Sherriff had driven off with the Gator family, leaving Angel and the Mystery Inc gang standing there with Daphne reading the small note that came with the new engine in the Mystery Machine.

"I didn't even sense anyone else." Velma said rubbing her shoulders, she hated it when something happened and she couldn't figure it out. Angel wrapped her arms around Velmas shoulders again in comfort while her thoughts were racing again. This 'Mr. E' guy gave Velma the Goosebumps so there was no way that he could be good but who was he? That's the question.


	5. Out of the Ghost Truck

**Scooby Doo MI AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: see last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_"I didn't even sense anyone else." Velma said rubbing her shoulders, she hated it when something happened and she couldn't figure it out. Angel wrapped her arms around Velmas shoulders again in comfort while her thoughts were racing again. This 'Mr. E' guy gave Velma the Goosebumps so there was no way that he could be good but who was he? That's the question._

_Now:_

"My head is pounding. Can you drop me off either at home or at K-Ghoul, Fred?" Velma asked massaging her light green colored forehead as the gang was riding along the coast of Crystal Cove. Daphne was acting weird, her powers were acting up, and so was the mate bond. Velma had been too far away from her Angel for too long, which gave her a headache that was bad enough without the other things added on to it.

"Sure thing Velma. You sure do seem to be spending a lot of time around Angel lately. Uh, mind if we stop at the Clam Cabin first? You might just be hungry." Fred said mostly oblivious to everything around him as he drove down the road, well he was usually oblivious anyways but Velma and Angel were working on making him less oblivious than usual.

"Sure, I suppose I should eat something anyways and what can I say? Me and Angel have a mutual understanding of one another." Velma said inwardly cackling since that was true but she had felt tempted to add 'and each other's mouths' to the end of her sentence just to 'see' the reactions. Velma and Angel had been a little more forward in their actions towards one another lately, going to the point where they were usually making out whenever Angel wasn't talking over the Radio and the two of them were alone at K-Ghoul.

_"Hey Angel? Think we should tell the gang about us sometime soon?" _Velma mentally asked her mate who had just as big of a headache as she did at the moment.

_"We can tell them whenever you want Babypop."_ Angel responded mentally as well causing Velma to smile again. It didn't matter what it was, if Angel thought that Velma wanted to do something then she made sure they did it. Angel was also protective and possessive as hell, as was evidenced by the broken arm the boy that grabbed Velma in the movie theater last week got from the sassy DJ, but Velma didn't mind. In fact those were some of the traits about her mate that Velma adored the most.

"Oh yeah you and Angel sure do understand each other alright. How many times have you two finished one another's sentences without meaning too?" Daphne teased her friend who blushed slightly, knowing what Daphne really meant since the red head had walked in on them making out the other day. Boy had that put a shock in Daphne's system but after they explained everything to her she had calmed down and taken it in stride.

"Who'd steal a doorknob?" Velma asked when they got out of the van but couldn't get into the Clam Cabin due to their being no crystal doorknob.

"I don't know. Guess we'll just have to go somewhere else to eat before dropping you off Velma." Fred said as they piled back into the van and he drove off down the highway that was currently being covered in a thick fog.

"Ouch! Someone shut that bastard up!" Velma snarled when there was a loud roar like honk from an eighteen wheeler behind them, it sounding even louder to her due to her heightened hearing. Despite not being able to see what was actually going on around them Velma had been scared stiff when they were nearly rammed off of the highway and into the Cove.

"C'mon Vel. Let's get you to Angel since your parents are working late at the museum." Daphne said after they had filled Sheriff Stones in on everything and Fred had taken a picture with her phone, only for it to start ringing almost immediately. Velma hadn't stopped shaking since they had first been hit by the Ghost Truck and was therefore too out of it to say anything about Daphne's assumed 'date'.

"Babypop? What's wrong? You haven't been answering my calls." Angel asked immediately hugging Velma as soon as Fred and the others dropped her off at K-Ghoul and watched as she shakily entered the station.

"We were nearly rammed into the cove by some kind of Ghost Truck. I-I don't know why but I was incredibly scared Angel. I've barely been able to talk or think straight since it happened!" Velma said more than a little hysterical since she just couldn't seem to calm down from the scare.

"It's okay Babypop. You're fine and I've got you now. No one is going to hurt you on my watch." Angel said soothingly as she held Velma tighter and kissed the green skinned girls forehead lightly.

"I-I think I was so scared since I knew if I died you would too. Due to our link when one of us is injured the other is as well. If one of us were to die then the other would too." Velma said burying her head in the crook of Angel's neck as Angel went stone still at that, she hadn't known of that earlier.

"It's okay Babypop. I'm fine too. See? I'm right here holding you and I won't let you go, not tonight and not any other night if you don't want me too." Angel said kissing Velma's forehead again as she continued to just hold her younger mate.

"C-Can I stay with you tonight Angel? Please?" Velma asked shyly after finally managing to calm down from her hysteria but not move out of Angel's protective hold.

"Of course Babypop." Angel said immediately, she would do anything if it meant Velma was happy.

"Hold me tonight?" Velma asked again causing Angel's arms to tighten around her again.

"Tonight and every night you want me to afterwards." Angel said picking Velma up and heading for the bedroom that was for the night shift workers. The two merely laid in bed with Velma wrapped up in Angel's protective embrace while Angel thought of how badly she was going to kill whoever had caused her young love such hysteria.

"Sleep well Babypop. I've got you." Angel said dropping another kiss on Velma's forehead as the green skinned teen fell asleep with her head on Angel's chest. The next day though Daphne couldn't look at either Velma or Angel without blushing since she had gone in to get Velma and saw the two sleeping in the same bed, thankfully they had done nothing more than sleep and cuddle so they were still fully clothed.

"You nearly killed Velma and the others." Angel growled when Fred managed to trap the Ghost Trucker the next night, revealing it to be Rung Ladderton who had been the guy Daphne's parents had been trying to set her up with. The resulting beating he received from one incredibly pissed off and protective DJ had scared the other four members of the gang and Mayor Jones who had watched while Velma merely smiled fondly at her mate's protective streak.

"Don't ever try attacking them again or else you'll get worse." Angel snarled throwing Rung against the side of the shark tank Fred had set up earlier, the poor criminal boy being bleeding, bruised, and groaning in pain at the beating he had received.

"My Velma." Angel hissed protectively as she wrapped her arms around Velma's waist and kissed the girl's cheek, which caused everyone but Daphne and Scooby's jaws to drop at what she had done.

None of them said anything to anyone about the two girls dating but none of them could look either of the two in the eyes for weeks, and Daphne still wasn't able to look them in the face for more than two months.


End file.
